


Broken Heater

by PerryPurpleFingers



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Post-Break Up, Prompt writing, Sentient Bowtie, Short, broken heater, warfstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: Prompt: Broken heaterCould use more





	Broken Heater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAwkwardLadyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/gifts), [AvaFirebreather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/gifts).



> Prompt: Broken heater  
> Could use more

Still and quiet, the old wooden house sat in woeful solitude. Inside, the framework creaked and moaned under the weight of the snow above. Chilled, stale air filled the silent rooms. Not a single ray of light was present. No signs of life or color could be found. The furniture in the living room was coated in a veil of dust.

In a corner of the room sat a sloped, dark figure. Its head was lowered and out of view. Yellow. A faded and pale yellow. The figure wore an off white shirt with dingy, grey suspenders. All pigment had been eroded from the cadaverous being. The figure sat, its breathing hardly noticeable, stared at the object in its lap. A broken heater, cracked beyond repair, sat with small puddles of tears on its surface. Some of its buttons were lost or chipped, and the cord was cut and frayed. It sat, lifeless, in the figures frail, trembling hands.

"Everything is just fine. I am here for you. I am your closest friend. No one can replace me," A voice whispered in the darkness. The sound echoed from the figure, though it did not move its mouth. "He never loved you, Wil. Not like I do," the sound was barely audible. It was calm yet hypnotic and manipulative. There was a strange energy filling the room whenever the voice spoke.

"He left you. He abandoned you. He never cared about you. But, I am always here for you," the voice came not from another person but the bright pink bowtie around the figure's neck. It was easily the focal point of the room with its glimmer. "Do you really think he cares about you after what he did to us?" The tie cooed to the figure.

"y-y-yes?" The figure rasped in reply.

"No,"  
"Only. Me."


End file.
